The Secret Key Of The Box Of Horrors
by AshKetchumForever
Summary: When someone steals the box of horrors from the sorcerer in his tower, they go looking for the key that opens it and they find the person who has it too. Yes, Ash is in it too.
1. Stealing From The Sorcerer!

**Ash is in the fic. He just won't come in until the third chapter.**

**The sorcerer is pictured as Dumbledore from Harry Potter only without the beard a little younger.**

**Winston will be pictured in later chapters.**

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the sorcerer and Winston.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Stealing From The Sorcerer!<strong>

A sorcerer was double-checking on a box with a Japanese symbol on the top of the lid.

He made sure that the spell that he had casted a long time ago was still effective for covering the box so no one would steal it.

He took the key to the box out of his pocket and thought back to what happened before when the box was opened before putting the key back into his pocket.

He then left to head to bed after locking the room up.

_(Outside The Castle)_

"He's gone. Now's my chance to get the box." said a voice from behind the bush.

They then snuck into the castle and made their way up to the room with the box inside in the castle's tower.

They pulled out a fake key and started to pick it.

It didn't take long for them to pick the lock and enter the room.

When they tried to touch the box, a shock went through them along with an alarm inside the sorcerer's head.

_(With The Sorcerer)_

"_Who could be after the box now?"_ thought the sorcerer, running back to the room.

As soon as he arrived, he gasped at who he saw.

"Winston…" said the sorcerer, watching the guy, Winston, get shocked.

"You. Hand over the key to the box or face my wrath." said Winston, recovering from the shock.

"Not on your life!" said the sorcerer, getting into a defensive stance.

Winston powered up a spell quickly and aimed it at the sorcerer before releasing it at him.

The sorcerer dodged it quickly and fired a spell at Winston, who dodged the spell only to have it hit the force field around the box.

The force field shattered, revealing the box for anyone to take.

As soon as the sorcerer realized what happened, he went after the box only to see Winston holding the box once the smoke cleared.

"Give me the key!" said Winston, going after the sorcerer.

"Never!" said the sorcerer, creating a smoke cloud in the room.

Winston ran in the direction of the sorcerer until he found that the sorcerer was gone from the room.

_(Back Outside The Castle)_

The sorcerer had just teleported outside of the castle when he heard something.

"Noooooo!" yelled Winston from inside the castle's tower.

The sorcerer smirked a little before he started to run from his home to protect the key.

"I will get you yet, sorcerer!" yelled Winston, coming out of the castle in time to see the sorcerer running into the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Next chapter is where things get a little hectic! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	2. The Implantment!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the sorcerer and Winston.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Implantment!<strong>

The sorcerer was running through the forest, trying to find the perfect hiding spot.

He knew that Winston was on his tail and that he had to lose him before he could hide the key.

He then saw something that he could hide the key in and he thought of how he was gonna shake Winston from his tail.

The sorcerer quickly casted a spell that would create a thick fog and jumped of the way after he casted it so that Winston would continue without bumping into him.

Once the fog was created, the sorcerer ran in direction that he was in so that Winston wouldn't catch him changing his path.

_(With Winston)_

"_Where did he go? I can't see anything in this thick fog!"_ thought Winston, entering the fog and stopping since he couldn't see anything in the fog.

Winston just stood there, trying to figure out which way would be the best to travel in to find the sorcerer.

_(Back With The Sorcerer)_

He was running when he saw figures on the ground.

He started to walk as he approached the figures and found that they were a group of kids, sleeping.

As he looked at the kids, he had an idea of where to hide the key.

"_I'll hide the key inside one of the kids so that Winston won't get it. I know they won't like it, but I need to do it. There isn't a greater hiding place since Winston would be able to tell with that finding spell of his."_ thought the sorcerer, looking at the kids before finding the perfect kid for the key.

He went over and kneeled by a raven-haired boy, who was partly out of his sleeping bag, revealing the part that the sorcerer needed.

The sorcerer gently placed the key onto the boy's stomach and started to say a spell with his hand still on top of the key.

As he was chanting the spell, the key slowly dissipated into the boy's stomach.

Once the spell was complete, the sorcerer stood up and walked away before starting to run again to head back to his home, but he was stopped by Winston coming out of the fog.

As soon as Winston spotted the sorcerer, he ran to stop the sorcerer, causing the sorcerer to be pinned up against a nearby tree.

"Give the key!" yelled Winston, looking at the sorcerer.

"I don't have it anymore!" said the sorcerer, telling the truth, but not the whole truth.

"Where?" asked Winston, starting to get mad at the sorcerer for doing this to him.

"I'm not telling you!" said the sorcerer, telling all, but the whole truth.

"You're going to pay for not telling me." said Winston, walking closer to the sorcerer.

The sorcerer quickly casted a spell and knocked Winston away from him, knocking him out.

The sorcerer quickly teleported back to his castle before Winston woke up, leaving the group of kids at peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2!<strong> **Next chapter will be amazing! Happy President's Day! See ya later!**

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	3. Feeling Strange!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Winston!**

**If you haven't already, you should read the second chapter of this fic to know what's going on before reading this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Feeling Strange!<strong>

As the gang was traveling through Hoenn, they decided to camp out in the forest since it was getting late last night.

They were waking up from their long night's sleep when someone made a noise that they don't normally make in the morning.

"Ash, would you please be quiet? It's too early in the morning to be making any noise." said May, who was wearing her Hoenn outfit, looking at her traveling companion.

"Sorry. My stomach is hurting this morning whenever I try to sit up." said Ash, lying back down after attempting to sit up.

"Maybe you went on a eating binge during the night." said Max, thinking of a solution until that was quickly dismissed by Ash's stomach growling loudly.

"Maybe not, Max." said Ash, attempting to get up one more time and fought through the pain to sit up.

"What's the pain like, Ash?" asked Brock, looking at his friend while tending their breakfast.

"It's like there's something inside my stomach stabbing me whenever I sit up or bend over." replied Ash, standing up and trying to bend over, but found that the pain was increased compared to sitting up.

"Is there something inside you that's doing this? Like a foreign object or a stab wound?" asked Brock, looking at his friend with worry written on his face.

"No. Nothing. Everything's fine." replied Ash, feeling his stomach for anything, but found nothing.

"It could be that you strained your stomach muscles doing something yesterday." said Brock, serving breakfast to the others with Ash slowly sitting down on the ground because of the pain.

"I probably did without thinking." said Ash, getting his breakfast from Brock.

They all started to eat their breakfast in silence before they had to continue on their way to the next town.

_(With Winston)_

He was just waking up from his unconscious state when he noticed something.

"Man, that spell sure had a kick to it. Where did the sorcerer go?" asked Winston, getting up from the ground.

He looked around, but he didn't find the sorcerer anywhere.

"Great. He's gone, but I know a way to find that key for the box." said Winston, coming up with an idea before starting to say a spell.

He casted the spell and found a floating arrow in front of him as it pointed to behind him.

He followed the arrow until he saw a bunch of kids and then, he quickly hid in the bushes, causing the spell to disappear.

"So one of them has the key on them. This is going to be so easy." said Winston, smiling evilly as he thought of his plan before getting up and walking away from the bunch of kids.

_(Back With The Gang)_

They had finished their breakfast and started to pack everything up, but Ash was fighting through the pain to help put things away.

Before long, he started to get a little dizzy from the pain and had to lie down for a while before they could leave their spot.

When Ash was feeling better, they continued on their way with Ash in front since the others wanted to watch him closely so that he wouldn't do the same thing again.

As they were watching Ash from behind, something jumped out of the forest at Brock, May, and Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 3! Cliffhanger! I promise that next chapter will be amazing! I noticed that no one reviewed the second chapter of this fic. May I ask why? I don't know. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	4. Entrapment And Truth!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the guy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Entrapment And Truth!<strong>

Brock, May, and Max were surprised to see a guy in a robe jump out at them from in the forest.

They were about to yell out in surprise when the guy casted three unconscious spells, which made them unconscious before they could yell out for their friend.

The guy quickly made a teleport spell and they teleported back to his home, a small castle.

_(With Ash And Pikachu)_

"Hey, Brock. How long until we get to the next town?" asked Ash, not looking behind him to see if his friends were still behind him or not.

When he didn't receive an answer, he turned around and saw that his friends were gone.

"Where did they go?" asked Ash, looking around to see if he could spot his friends anyway, but couldn't.

Both Ash and Pikachu started to call out to find their friends, but after a few minutes, they gave up their search since their friends probably weren't around there.

They looked at each other before continuing on their way for the next town.

_(Back With Brock, May, And Max)_

They were waking up from their unconscious state when they realized that they were in a dungeon somewhere.

"Where are we?" asked May, looking around their cell.

"You're in a cell in my castle." replied a voice coming from the entrance of the cell.

They turned around to see the same guy from before.

"You!" exclaimed the three in unison as they recognized the guy from earlier.

"What do you want with us?" asked Brock, stepping forward as to protect the siblings.

"I just want the key for this box. Now, give it to me and I will spare your lives." said the guy, who was dressed in a black robe and had purple hair that went down to the bottom of his jaw, holding the box.

"What key? We don't know what key your talking about." said Max, looking at the box and wondering what kind of a key would fit in the box.

"You're lying, boy." said the guy, looking at Max with a serious face.

"He's not lying! He's telling the truth!" said May, defending her brother.

"Just what do you want with the key for the box?" asked Brock, wondering what was going to happen if the key unlocked the box.

"I want to unlock the box to release all of the horrors of the world on it. No one deserves happiness like me. Now tell me where the key is!" said the guy, explaining what he was going to do along with demanding for the key.

"None of us even know what the key looks like!" said May defensively.

"We don't even know where we would keep it anyway." said Max, thinking about one thing that would be true.

"Since none of you are talking, I'll use a spell to see where you have it." said the guy, casting a spell.

Once the spell was casted, it told the guy that the key wasn't on any of them.

The guy had a shocked expression on his face as he realized that they were telling the truth, but he was quickly brought out of his stupor when he heard them talking.

"At least Ash isn't here. He can get us out of here." said May, looking on the bright side of things.

That's when it hit the guy.

There were four of them when he saw them before.

"_The fourth one, this Ash, must've been further up the way when I caught these guys. He must be the one with the key on him. I need to get him!"_ thought the guy, thinking about a plan that would definitely work.

"You three are telling the truth, but we'll see how you're friend will do in telling the truth when I lure him here." said the guy before leaving the three in the cell.

"No. He's gonna find Ash, but he doesn't have the key on him, does he?" asked Brock, looking at May and Max.

Both May and Max shrugged because they didn't know as well.

_(With The Guy)_

He had just finished writing something when he gave it to a Haunter and it quickly flew away to deliver that something.

"_It won't be long and you'll give me what I want."_ thought the guy, starting to laugh at how his plan was foolproof.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 4! What did the guy write and who was it to? You will find out next chapter, but I already know the answers to those questions. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	5. The Note!

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Note!<strong>

Ash and Pikachu were walking toward the next town after giving up the search for their friends.

All of a sudden, something hit Ash in the face.

"What the?" asked Ash, pulling the thing of his face to reveal a piece of paper.

"It's a note." said Ash, straightening the paper so he could read it.

" 'Ash, I'm holding your friends hostage. Meet me in an open field just a little off the main path at noon. See you there.' Our friends are being held hostage? We have to go save them!" said Ash, reading the note before running toward the open field to be there at noon with Pikachu on his shoulder.

_(With Brock, May, And Max)_

"I hope that Ash doesn't get caught." said May, sitting on the ground of their cell.

"Me too, but we are talking about Ash though." said Max, sitting next to his sister.

"Max, you're not helping!" said May, lightly punching Max, but enough that he fell over.

"Now's not the time to be doing this nonsense." said Brock, breaking up the two before they fought by calling over to them.

"What's wrong, Brock?" asked May, looking up at Brock, who was standing in the middle of the cell.

"I'm worried about Ash. I know that he's by himself with Pikachu, but I'm afraid that the guy's gonna trick him into a trap for that key." said Brock, thinking about something.

"That's true, Brock." said Max, getting up from the ground to go back to his sitting position.

"But we have to worry about where he has the key on him. That will be the ultimate goal for him." said Brock, looking out the small window to see that it was almost noon.

"I just hope that he'll be alright." said May, following Brock's gaze to what time it was.

They all silently prayed that Ash wouldn't fall for any tricks and traps that the guy would pull just to get that key.

_(Back With Ash And Pikachu)_

It was exactly noon when they entered the open field that the note told them to be in.

Ash looked around and saw no one else there, but him and Pikachu.

"Hello! Is anybody here?" yelled Ash, cupping his hands around his mouth to make his voice sound louder.

They heard something rustling in the bushes on the far side of the field only to find that it was a couple of Wurmple looking for food.

They both let out a sigh of relief that it wasn't anything major and that's when Ash placed a hand on his stomach as he felt the stabbing pain from before in his stomach.

He winced a little and decided that standing straight up would be a good idea instead of slouching.

When he did that, the pain was gone.

He let out another sigh of relief, but he didn't slouch before.

As they looked only in the areas that they could see without moving from their spot, someone jumped out of the bushes from behind the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 5! Another cliffhanger? How can I do that? Well, it's very easy and you guys know what I mean. I hopefully will have another chapter or two posted by next weekend because I don't have to be at school until 9:30! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	6. Captured!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the guy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Captured!<strong>

As that someone jumped out of the bushes from behind Ash, they surprised Ash and Pikachu.

The two of them turned around quickly and saw a guy standing right behind them, causing them to let out a surprised yell.

"Who are you?" asked Ash, looking up at the guy.

"Someone that you wished you never met." said the guy, kneeing Ash in the gut.

Ash quickly doubled over and fell to the ground in a sore heap as he was on the edge of unconsciousness from the pain.

The last thing that he saw was the guy casting a spell before falling unconscious.

The guy quickly tied up Ash's hand and feet so that if he woke up on the way back to his place, he wouldn't run away from him.

The guy quickly casted another spell and teleported out of the open field with Ash and Pikachu, who were both unconscious from the spell.

_(Back At The Castle)_

The guy had brought Ash and Pikachu into a room that had a table in the middle of the room.

He set Pikachu on the ground before gently laying Ash on the table.

He untied the ropes and then, he put Ash's hands and feet precisely on the table so that the interlocking mechanisms would close around Ash's wrists and ankles.

The mechanisms quickly locked around Ash's wrists and ankles, making him look defenseless while unconscious.

The guy quickly picked up Pikachu before leaving to put it into a cell.

_(With Brock, May, And Max)_

They were all sitting on the ground, talking, when the guy came back with a yellow thing in his arms.

"You have some company." said the guy, unlocking the door and tossing Pikachu in the cell.

The guy locked up the cell again before heading back to the room where Ash was.

"Pikachu? What are you doing here?" asked May curiously as it woke up.

It quickly started to tell them what happened to both Ash and it before Brock knew instantly what had happened.

"Pikachu, you're here because the guy captured Ash, right?" asked Brock with a horrified look on his face.

Pikachu shook its head before looking around for Ash.

"You're not going to find him anywhere in here. He isn't with us in this cell." said Max, telling Pikachu that Ash wasn't in the cell with them.

"I guess he's in another room because I don't see him anywhere around here." said May, looking through the bars to see if she could see Ash anywhere from their current position.

"What do we do now? Ash has been captured and we don't know where he is." asked Max, trying to find out what they're going to do next.

"We'll just have to wait and see if Ash can escape from the room he's in and then, we'll get out of here." said Brock, trying to cheer up Pikachu and think of a plan at the same time.

Pikachu just looked out of the cell bars and hoped that Ash would be ok.

_(Back With The Guy)_

He was on his way to the room when he thought of something.

"_It won't be long and I'll have the key for the box and then, the world will be mine."_ thought the guy, smiling before entering the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 6! The next chapter is going to be a great one because so much happens in it! I'm actually updating when it's not a Sunday? What's wrong with me? I know. I don't have to go to school until 9:30 A.M.! Woohoo! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	7. Extractment!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Winston!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Extractment!<strong>

Ash was starting to wake up when he noticed that he was on something hard and there was no Pikachu around.

He quickly woke up and lifted his head to look around to see where he was.

He noticed that he was in a room with nothing else in it, but the table that he was lying on.

"You're finally awake. Good." said the guy, walking into the room and locking the door.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" asked Ash, looking over at the guy.

"My name is Winston and I want the key you have on you to open this box." said Winston, bringing out the box to show Ash.

"Well, I don't have it." said Ash, telling him that he doesn't have it.

"But on the contrary, your friends have confirmed that you have the key on you. Now if you don't confess to where it is, then I'll have my own way of figuring out where it is." said Winston, smiling maniacally while putting the box away and raising the table so that Ash looked like he was standing up.

"_Why won't this guy leave me alone? I don't have the key on me, but… Oh shoot! I think I have it inside me! In my stomach! That's why I was having such trouble with sitting and anything else I did! I'm not gonna let this Winston guy know where on me the key is."_ thought Ash, realizing where the key was on him.

"I don't have the key at all." said Ash, lying so that Winston would leave him alone along with protecting the key.

"So you're gonna play it that way, huh? Well, how about I put this on for confessing." said Winston, casting a locating spell onto Ash.

The spell was quick with searching Ash's body and quickly found the key as it was pointing to Ash's stomach.

"Oh, so the key's by your stomach." said Winston, going over and searching around his stomach until he found nothing.

Winston noticed that the spell was pointing straight into Ash's stomach and then he thought about what happened when he kneed the kid in the stomach.

"Haunter, come on out." said Winston, holding Haunter's pokeball in his hand.

"What are you going to do with Haunter?" asked Ash, a little scared, but he didn't show it.

"I'm going to extract the key from inside your stomach. Now, go Haunter! Get me that key!" said Winston, telling Ash what he was going to do and giving Haunter the 'Go' signal to get the key from the kid's stomach.

As soon as Haunter flew over to Ash, it stuck its hand into his stomach, causing Ash to scream as it hurt a lot.

Ash could feel Haunter's hand move around in his torso area until he felt the hand grasp something.

Haunter ripped its hand out of Ash with the key in it, causing Ash to scream a scream that was close to a blood-curdling one.

After Ash screamed, he fell unconscious from all of the pain that he was in.

"Great job, Haunter. Now that I have the key, the whole world will be mine through the horrors kept inside this little box. Now to take this kid to his friends." said Winston, putting Haunter back into its pokeball before looking over at Ash while putting the key into his pocket in his robe.

He lowered the table back into its original position before releasing the mechanisms and picking up the boy and putting him over his right shoulder.

He started towards the door, unlocked it, and headed back toward the cell with his friends in it.

_(With Brock, May, Max, And Pikachu)_

They were sitting in silence when they heard something that sounded like a scream.

They all looked at each other as they recognized the scream as Ash's.

They got up and looked down the hallway where Winston brought them and Pikachu.

They heard one final scream before they realized that Ash was in trouble and a lot of pain.

"We should do something!" said Max.

"We should, but we can't, Max." said May, looking at her brother.

"The guy's coming this way! Act normal." said Brock, walking away from the bars of the cell with the siblings following his lead.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 7! Next chapter is gonna be a great one I can tell you that! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	8. Meet And Explain!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Winston!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Meet And Explain!<strong>

Winston had stopped in front of the cell holding Ash's friends and unlocked the doors.

The others had noticed that there was someone over his shoulder as he was doing that.

"You have more company." said Winston, getting the person from his shoulder and tossing them into the cell before locking the cell again and leaving.

As soon as Winston was gone, they went to see who the person was and they soon gasped at who it was.

It was Ash, but he was unconscious.

Brock decided to lay him out on his back since he was lying on his side after rolling upon hitting the ground.

When Brock got done doing that, they all noticed that Ash's eyes started to flutter open.

As soon as his eyes focused completely, he noticed that he was in a cell and that his friends were with him along with Pikachu.

"Hey, guys." said Ash, starting to get into a sitting position before he noticed that he didn't feel the pain that he did before when doing this.

"Hey, Ash. Did that guy get the key?" asked Brock in a worried tone.

Ash thought back to what happened only a few minutes back and that's when it hit him.

"You mean that Winston guy? Yeah, he got it. It was in my stomach." said Ash, feeling bad about the key getting into the wrong hands.

"How did he get it that way?" asked May, looking at Ash with a confused look on her face.

"He used his Haunter to go inside my torso and get it that way. That's why you might've heard me screaming." replied Ash, looking down at the ground with his eyes closed.

"You mean he has the key now?" asked Max, worry apparent in his voice.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" asked Ash, looking at his friends with Pikachu in his lap, snuggling up to its trainer.

"Ash, Winston has a box filled with horrors that he's going to release to take over the world. The box of horrors was supposed to be never unlocked until he got the key from you and now, he's going to take over the world." said Brock, looking at Ash with a grim look on his face.

"Then let's get out of here so we can stop him!" said Ash, quickly getting onto his feet before facing the cell bars.

"How, Ash?" asked May and Max in unison.

"This way. Go Torkoal and Corphish!" said Ash, thinking of a plan on his feet while releasing Torkoal and Corphish.

_(With Winston)_

He was walking up to the tower with the key in one hand and the box in the other.

As soon as he got up to the tower, he closed the door and locked it so no one would disturb him.

He walked over to a table in the room and placed the box on the table along with the key.

He went over to a small bookcase and grabbed the book that he would need to open the box.

He quickly turned to the page that would help him with getting the box to release its contents.

"_It won't be long and I'll be ruling the world with all of the horrors in this box."_ thought Winston, looking at the spell before getting into position to start the spell.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8! Happy belated St. Patrick's Day! I told you guys that I would update this week! I'll try to hurry next week, but I'll be busy. :( I promise next chapter will have a lot of action to it! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	9. Breakout!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own Winston!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Breakout!<strong>

"Torkoal, Flamethrower and Corphish, follow it up with a Bubblebeam!" said Ash, putting his plan into action.

When Flamethrower hit the door and finished, the Bubblebeam hit the door and cooled the door down quickly.

"Ok, Pikachu, Iron Tail!" said Ash, putting the final part into action.

The Iron Tail hit the doors hard enough to break them, which impressed the others.

"Let's go and stop Winston!" said Max as they were exiting the cell.

They started to their search for Winston and the box around the same floor that they were currently on before May found something interesting.

"Hey, guys. I think I found something." said May, calling to her friends as she looked up the stairs to the tower.

"I wonder where it leads." said Max, looking up the stairs too.

"There's only one way to find out." said Ash, starting to run up the stairs with the others following him.

_(With Winston)_

Winston started to say the spell that would make the key be able to open the box all by itself.

He kept saying the words even thought there was a banging sound on the door a couple of minutes after he started to say the spell.

He never stopped saying the spell despite the banging on the door.

_(Back With The Gang)_

"There's a door up here?" asked Max, confused on why there was a door at the top of a staircase.

"Yeah, but it's locked." said May, trying to open the door, but failed.

"Stand back." said Ash, walking down some of the stairs.

When they moved out of the way, Ash went running up the stairs and slammed into the door with his right shoulder.

It didn't budge, but when he tried the second time, he felt it moved a little.

He tried for a third time and he pushed the door open without falling onto the floor.

They rushed into the room just in time to see the key slowly move off the table and head toward the box.

Ash started to run over toward the table to stop the key from entering the keyhole on the box, but Winston shot a dark sphere at him and he flew back and hit the wall, just shy of going down the stairs.

As the others were making sure that Ash was ok, the key had made it into the keyhole and the key was starting to turn to unlock the box.

"Arise everyone from the box of horrors!" said Winston, finishing the spell as the box slowly opened to reveal dark auras inside the box.

"No." said Ash, standing up as the horrors started to come out of the box like lightning.

The gang looked at each other as they knew that this was going to be a tough fight to put the horrors back into the box.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 9! I'm on Spring Break this entire week so I'll be updating as much as I can! Yay! I promise that next chapter will be very exciting! See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


	10. Saving The Day!

**I don't own Pokemon, but I do own the sorcerer and Winston!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Saving The Day!<strong>

As they saw the horrors flooding out of the box, a couple of horrors came right at them, mainly Ash since he tried to stop them from coming out.

He dodged them just before they could hit him, but he got nicked in the side by one and it left a cut on his side.

He put his right hand over the cut and felt that it was longer than what he first though that it was.

He didn't have much time to think before the winced in pain from the throbbing of the wound.

As the others were looking at Ash, they didn't notice that Winston absorbed one of the horrors, but Ash saw everything.

He fought through the pain and stood up to see the horror wreaking havoc on Winston's body.

The others noticed where Ash was looking at looked over just in time to see Winston's body convulse before it exploded in a bright white light.

"What just happened?" exclaimed May and Max in unison.

"Winston had a horror inside his body and it must've wreaked enough havoc on his body that it blew up." said Ash, telling them what happened without looking at them.

"Then the horrors are dangerous to our bodies, but how are we going to stop them?" asked Brock.

"I-I don't know." replied Ash, wishing he knew how to stop them.

_(With The Sorcerer)_

"Looks like Winston went a little too far with unleashing the horrors. Guess I should help the boy out since I made him suffer." said the sorcerer, watching everything happen on a crystal ball.

Before long, the sorcerer teleported away from his castle quickly.

_(Back With The Gang)_

Ash had an idea as he was looking at the box of horrors still spewing out the horrors.

He carefully made his way over to the book of spells and started to look through the pages to see if he could find a spell to stop the horrors.

While he was doing this, he didn't notice that a horror was behind him.

The others didn't have time to tell him that it was behind him because it quickly went inside him.

They watched in fear as they saw Ash's body quickly start to convulse as they thought that he was going to explode, but it didn't.

Instead, he glowed a blue color before the horror flew out of him and went back into the box.

"Ash! How did you do that?" asked Max in amazement.

"I don't know. All I know is that I wanted it out of my body and I felt tingly and before I knew it, it was out of me." replied Ash, looking at his hands before looking at the others.

The horrors then stopped coming out of the box and when they saw this, they all came after Ash.

"Find a spell that will shut the box! I need to stop them!" said Ash, backing against the wall before being pummeled by all of the horrors entering his body.

The others were surprised to see all of the horrors enter their friend's body before trying to find the spell that would shut the box.

As they were doing that, they heard their friend's muffled screams before two horrors came out of Ash's body.

Just then, a bright light lit up the room and when the light was gone, there stood the sorcerer.

"Who are you?" asked Brock, trying to sound calm, but failed.

"I'm here to help you save your friend and the world." said the sorcerer, walking over to the book and finding the spell that he needed to put the spells back into the box, but he had to worry about getting them out of Ash without hurting him.

The sorcerer casted a spell on Ash that quickly got rid of the horrors inside his body with one last scream before he fell unconscious.

The others raced over to make sure that their friend was alright after that ordeal.

Ash wasn't out for long as he started to open his eyes immediately after falling to the floor.

The four of them watched in amazement as the sorcerer casted a spell that caused all of the horrors to go back into the box and used the key to lock up the box without a problem.

"Everything's alright now. The box is sealed once again and if it weren't for you four, the world would be destroyed. Thank you." said the sorcerer, thanking the gang for helping him as he held the box in his right hand.

"You're welcome." said the gang in unison.

Before long, the sorcerer was gone with a bright light and the gang started down the staircase from the tower.

Ash was pretty bruised up, but lucky for him, he could still walk without pain.

Then, they left the castle to continue on their way to the next city for either Ash's gym battle or May's next contest.

The End!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed Chapter 10! That's all for The Secret Key Of The Box Of Horrors! Keep an eye out because I'll be getting a new fic out later on today! It will be called Bitten Into A New Life! Sorry about not updating at all this past week. Life was keeping me busy plus I was getting everything ready for college this fall. See ya later!<strong>

**AshKetchumForever-Action first-Think later!**


End file.
